Qui de nous deux le baisera en premier
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: De nouveau élèves arrivent à Poudlard, parmi eux, Aaron, un beau roux. Harry le désire au premier regard mais c'est sans compter sur Malfoy qui fera tout pour l'avoir également. 'Je le baiserai avant toi Malfoy ' OS, Attention slash, personnages homosexuels, lemon en prévision...


Qui de nous deux le baisera en premier ?

 **Rating** : M

 **Couple** : HP/OC/DM

 **Résumé** : de nouveau élèves arrivent à Poudlard, parmi eux, Aaron, un beau roux aux traits sévères. Harry le désire au premier regard mais c'est sans compter sur Malfoy qui fera tout pour l'avoir également. ''Je le baiserai avant toi Malfoy !'' OS, Attention, slash, personnages homosexuels, lemon en prévision...

 **Disclaimer** : Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, seul le personnage de Aaron vient de mon esprit...

 **Note** : je reviens avec un OS avec un couple qui pour moi me semble évident encore une fois HPDM (on ne se refais pas ^^). Je tiens à remercier **Trafdelux** pour sa correction, allez lire ses fic elles sont géniales :D

Bonne lecture ^^

POV Harry

C'est repartit pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, plus qu'un an avant la fin. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on y est enfin arrivés, nous allons sortir de cette école qui à été notre maison pendant 7 ans.

Je vois les premières années en rang près de Hagrid, ce bon vieux géant et son gros chien baveux qui nous avaient accueillis nous aussi à nos premier pas sur ce quai. Hermione, Ron et moi sommes près de McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice. Au vu de son visage fatigué et de ses traits tirés, elle semble porter toute l'école sur ses épaule. Cette pauvre femme a vécu bien des choses, nous ne pouvons lui en vouloir si elle se laisse un peu aller.

Le château reste le même, la pierre ne semble pas prendre une seule fissure, les tableaux ne se renouvelleront jamais. Devant les portes de la grande salle, nous attendons le discours de bienvenue. Sur ma droite j'entrevois la file des nouveaux élèves, comme chaque année, il y en a qui arrivent soit en première, deuxième ou en septième. Mon regard coule vers les plus grand et c'est là que je le vois. Un mec, plutôt grand, très mince, un visage très fin avec des traits assez durs, sévères. Sa mâchoire est fine et pointue, son nez est droit et je remarque qu'il possède de magnifiques lèvres. Ses sourcils sont foncés et finement dessinés ce qui souligne ses yeux plutôt clairs. Le plus marquant, sont ses cheveux roux parsemés de mèches blondes, courts mais assez long pour être agripper. Une mèche rebelle lui tombe sur le front qui ne gâche rien et lui ajoute même un certain charme. En résumé une sacrée bombe sexuelle.

Fin du POV

Le nouveau, se sentant observé, tourna son regard vers Harry. Il plissa doucement les yeux et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin. Il vit le brun lui répondre et ajouter un léger clin d'œil. Trop perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry n'entendit pas son meilleur ami l'appeler mais il sentit son coup de coude dans ses côtes

\- Harry !

\- Quoi ? _Grogna-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers Ron_

\- Retiens-toi, on dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus, _chuchota le roux_

\- Pourquoi pas ? _Rigola l'autre sorcier_

\- Vraiment ? Il te plaît ? _Lui demanda-t-il_

\- A fond, ce mec est canon, il me le faut, _répondit Harry_

\- T'es sérieux ? _S'exclama son meilleur ami, puis il reprit plus bas,_ et Malfoy ?

\- Quoi Malfoy ? On a baisé deux fois, on est pas marié que je sache, _gronda le brun_

\- Mais Harry... _insista le roux_

\- Mais quoi ? _Demanda Harry étonné que son ami tourne autour du pot_

\- Il est roux ! _s'indigna discrètement l'autre_

Il y eut un instant de flottement, Harry regardait Ron comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

\- Et alors ?! _S'exclama Harry_

\- Mais réfléchis, ça va pas être bizarre quand tu vas le baiser ? _Demanda Ron_

\- Non pourquoi ça le serait ? _Harry était complètement perdu face au comportement de son ami_

\- Bah, je suis roux aussi, du coup... tu vas pas penser à moi en... ?

Un air de dégoût passa sur le visage du roux tandis que les yeux de Harry semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites

\- T'es dingue Ron, jamais je penserais à toi en baisant un mec ! _Affirma Harry_

\- Ok, si tu le dis, moi je trouve ça quand même bizarre, _renchérit Ron_

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Ron, il y a pas de risque que je penses à toi, t'es mon meilleur pote

Les yeux du brun retournèrent admirer le beau roux de l'autre côté. Il fallait qu'il lui dise à quel point il l'excitait, il se tourna à nouveau vers Ron

\- Je vais lui parler, _annonça-t-il d'une voix chaude_

Ron lui fit un petit signe de tête toujours quelque peu mal à l'aise. Harry se faufila jusqu'au nouveau et quand il arriva devant lui leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus. Le brun lui sourit largement et entama la conversation

\- Hey

\- Salut beau brun, répondit le beau roux

\- Tu viens en quelle année ? Demanda le beau brun en question

\- Septième, répondit le nouveau

\- Ok, super, tu t'appelle ?

\- Aaron, _les yeux clairs le dévoraient déjà du regard_

\- Aaron... _répéta le brun_ , moi c'est Harry et j'ai très envie de te connaître plus en... profondeur

\- C'est qui le mec roux ? _Demanda le nouveau ignorant l'insinuation lubrique du brun_

\- Mon meilleur ami, Ron, _répondit-il_

\- Hum, ça va pas te faire bizarre de me baiser alors que ton meilleur pote est roux ?

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant, puis se reprit

\- Non, y a pas de problème avec ça, _répondit le brun_

\- Très bien alors, ce soir 21 heures, ici, _répondit l'autre sûr de lui_

\- Parfait, à ce soir

Sur ce, Harry fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

\- Harry, ce mec vient de te mater le cul comme pas possible, _sourit le roux_

\- J'vais m'le faire, _murmura le brun_

\- Tant mieux, bon quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? _S'impatienta son ami_ , j'ai faim moi !

\- Ron ! La voix d'Hermione s'éleva derrière eux et Ron rentra sa tête dans les épaules sous le ton outré de la jeune fille.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent enfin pour laisser entrer les élèves actuels de Poudlard qui s'installèrent à leur tables respectives. Les nouveaux entrèrent et se mirent en file près de la table des professeurs. Le regard sombre de Harry balaya la grande salle pour tomber sur des yeux mercures, il accrocha son regard un instant avant de se détourner et de retrouver sa nouvelle distraction. Quand les nouveaux sixièmes furent répartis, ce fut au tour des septièmes, il y avait peu de nouveaux en dernière année et Aaron passa en troisième. Il lança un sourire en coin au Gryffondor brun et souleva un sourcil lui rappelant étrangement quelqu'un. Quand le choixpeau annonça le verdict, un poids tomba sur l'estomac du brun, Serpentard ? Vraiment ? Après un regard profond vers Harry, Aaron se dirigea vers la table des Serpents.

Draco Malfoy avait gardé le regard fixe sur la table des Gryffondors et n'avait pas remarqué le nouvel arrivant qui se posa juste à ses côtés. Un petit coup d'épaule de la part de Blaise lui valut un regard noir mais quand son ami lui fit un signe de tête, il regarda le beau roux à sa droite.

\- Salut, _commença-t-il_ , bienvenue chez les Serpentards

Le garçon lui répondit avec un sourire et détailla son visage avant de détourner ses yeux clairs vers le Griffon. Malfoy aperçut son changement d'attention et suivit son regard pour voir la tête de Potter tournée vers le nouveau Serpentard.

\- Alors comme ça, t'as un faible pour le rouge ? _Souffla le blond près de l'oreille du roux_

\- J'aime aussi les blonds t'inquiètes pas, _répondit Aaron_

Si il fut surpris, le blond ne le montra pas, il garda son air hautain et sûr de lui. Vu que ce garçon le provoquait, il décida de poser sa main sur la cuisse du roux qui n'eut qu'une réaction, un haussement de sourcil et un regard en coin.

\- Je suis préfet en chef, si tu veux je pourrai te montrer ta chambre, _proposa Draco innocemment_

\- Pourquoi pas, il avait à nouveau toute l'attention du roux

Il accentua la pression à l'intérieur de la cuisse fine et les dents de Aaron vinrent mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Pendant que les deux Serpentards se regardaient, Harry rageait intérieurement. De temps en temps, Malfoy et Aaron le regardaient et souriaient et cela rendait le brun complètement fou.

\- Fait pas attention à eux, c'est de la provocation, _dit Ron à l'oreille de Harry de manière à ce que personne ne les entendent_

\- Justement, ça me fou la rage que Malfoy puisse l'avoir

\- Tu sais comment il est, il veut gagner à tout les niveaux, _répondit le roux_

\- Je sais, _souffla le brun_

Il ne pu s'empêcher de couler à nouveau un regard vers eux et il vit leurs yeux dirigés vers lui. Qu'avaient-ils à le regarder comme ça ?

Quand Aaron vit le regard de Draco, il remarqua une petite lueur de désir

\- Tu l'as baisé ? _Demanda-t-il_

\- Je l'ai baisé une fois et il m'a baisé une fois, _répondit le blond sans aucune gène_

\- Intéressant, _sourit malicieusement le roux_

Le blond ne releva pas, les lumières se tamisèrent dans la grande salle pendant que la directrice McGonagall s'avançait sur le pupitre.

\- Mes chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard...

Les plus anciens élèves décrochèrent car le discours restait le même au fil des années. Harry ressentit une gène à sa cicatrice, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien ressentit à ce niveau. Peut-être qu'un partisan de Voldemort se cachait dans l'école. Le mouvement de sa main sur son front interpella Hermione qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Harry, un problème ? _Demanda-t-elle tout bas_

\- Non, ça va, juste une petite gène, rien de grave, _assura-t-il_

\- Un partisan de Voldemort ? _Insista-t-elle tout de même_

\- Non, je pense pas, je vais prendre l'air, _dit-il en se levant_

Il décida de sortir discrètement afin de mieux réfléchir, loin de l'ambiance euphorique de la grande salle. Il se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie. Malfoy, ayant remarqué son départ se pencha vers Aaron

\- Je reviens, _prévint-il_

Il reçut un hochement de tête du roux et se leva à son tour. Les yeux du nouveau se plissèrent et scrutèrent la table des Gryffondors, et quand il vit la place vide de Harry, il sourit et se leva. Il savait que les deux garçons allaient se rejoindre dehors, c'était une occasion à ne pas rater.

Harry n'était pas parti bien loin, il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la grande salle. Il fut donc aisé pour Draco de le trouver. Quand il le vit, le brun était dos à lui.

\- Potter ? _Appela le blond_

Le concerné se retourna immédiatement à l'entente de la voix de son rival

\- Malfoy... _grogna le brun_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda le blond inquiet_

\- Rien, _gronda le Griffon_

\- Tu râles parce que Aaron est sous mon charme, provoqua Draco, _il savait que le brun réagirait mal_

\- La ferme, Aaron est à moi, je l'aurai avant toi ! _Affirma Harry sur la défensive_

\- Tu crois, pourtant il m'avait très réactif à ma présence, _rigola le Serpentard,_ il s'était approché du brun et l'acculait contre le mur

\- Tu penses pouvoir toujours gagner, mais pas cette fois, je le baiserai avant toi Malfoy ! _Menaça le brun_

\- Du calme les gars, vous pouvez me baiser en même temps si ça peut vous faire plaisirs

Le roux était arrivé furtivement et avait été témoin de leur petite altercation. Le blond et le brun se retournèrent au son de la voix du roux et le regardèrent confusément. Le nouveau s'approcha d'eux

\- Deux pour le prix d'un, moi ça me convient, ronronna le roux venant se positionner entre les deux rivaux, face à Harry et dos à Draco. Il attrapa les cheveux de Draco derrière sa tête et tout embrassant Harry il invita le blond à lui mordiller la nuque. Harry se senti aux anges et c'est avec plaisirs qu'il remarqua que le roux avec un piercing à la langue. Il joua un peu avec la petite boule et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps du nouveau. Quand ce dernier rompit le baiser avec Harry, il tourna la tête pour embrasser Draco, dévoilant la chair de son cou qui fut vite rejointe par la langue du brun. Ils firent tout trois rapidement connaissances, haletants et impatients d'aller plus loin.

Draco décida de les emmener dans sa chambre de préfet, là ils seraient tranquilles pour faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient. Tout les trois l'un à la suite de l'autre, un blond platine, un roux flamboyant et un bun ténébreux avançaient prestement dans les couloirs. Les deux garçons suivirent silencieusement jusqu'au cachot ou se trouvait la chambre du préfet et entrèrent sans une parole.

\- Quelque chose me chiffonne Potter, _s'exclama le blond_

\- Quoi donc ? _Demanda simplement le brun_

\- Quand tu baiseras Aaron, tu vas pas trop penser à la belette ? _Sourit Draco_

Harry tomba des nues, ils s'étaient passé le mot ou quoi ? Ils avaient tous un problème concernant le roux.

\- Malfoy, t'es bien plus beau quand tu ferme ta gueule ! Sortit Harry faisant rigoler les Serpentards

Aaron vint embrasser les lèvres boudeuses du Griffon, tandis que le blond les débarrassaient de leur robes. La bouche gourmande du roux se faufila jusqu'au cou et et tortura la peau fragile du brun. Draco se plaça derrière le roux et vint titiller la semi-érection de Aaron qui gémit de plaisir. Ils se trouvaient à côté du lit de Draco quand ce dernier lança un informulé qui les déshabilla complètement. Bien vite le roux se retrouva à genoux devant le sexe de Harry qui embrassait Draco à pleine bouche. Une des mains du brun vint se perdre dans la masse rousse tandis que l'autre caressait l'érection bien présente de Malfoy. La langue experte de Aaron remonta le long de la colonne de chair, insistant sur le gland, son piercing donnant encore plus de sensations au brun, qui gémit dans la bouche de Draco qui accueillit la plainte avec plaisirs. Le nouveau Serpent continua le traitement avec sa main pendant que sa bouche aspirait avidement les bourses pleines d 'excitation. Jamais Potter n'avait été aussi bien sucé, mis à part Draco mais ils avaient tout les deux une technique particulière, les deux jeunes hommes se valaient niveau fellation.

\- Aaron..ah...je vais... je vais venir, _gémit le brun_

Le roux mit fin à son traitement et remonta pour capturer les lèvres de Potter. Draco, lui, embrassait les épaules frêles du jeune nouveau puis le tira, l'entraînant au dessus de lui sur le lit.

Le roux installé à califourchon sur les hanches du blond, entama un mouvement de va et vient pour frotter leur sexe ensemble, ce qui les rendit encore plus durs. Harry était à genoux derrière eux, caressant le dos et les reins de Aaron. Le roux se releva et attira Harry contre lui

\- Prépare moi, _ordonna-t-il le souffle court_

\- A tes ordres, _grogna le brun_

Il lubrifia ses doigts à l'aide d'un sort et joua avec l'entrée rosée du roux. Il fit entrer un doigt et commença un va et vient

\- Tu peux mettre deux direct Harry, _se plaignit le roux_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry ajouta son majeur et étira l'intimité serrée de Aaron. Il chercha la prostate du jeune garçon et su qu'il l'avait trouvée lorsque le concerné soupira d'aise dans le cou du blond. Un troisième doigt fut rajouté et fit grogner le roux, qui s'empala lui même sur les doigts présents. Quand Harry estima Aaron suffisamment préparé, il captura le membre de Draco et l'amena à l'entrée désormais détendue. Il le fit entrer lentement, laissant le plaisirs de la chaleur envahir le blond, laissant profiter de la dureté au roux. Il se mordit les lèvres, il n'avait jamais fait rencontrer deux corps, il n'avait jamais enclencher une sodomie, cela était plutôt jouissif et il en profita donc. Il reprit son propre sexe en main car il commençait à ramollir d'inaction et quand le blond fut enfoncé jusqu'à la base, le nouveau Serpentard ondula ses hanches fines sur le bassin de Draco. Il y eut quelques va et vient mais Aaron en demandait plus

\- Harry, _souffla-t-il se tournant légèrement_ , vient aussi

\- T'es dingue, tu vas souffrir, _s'alarma le brun_

\- Non, fais moi confiance

C'est ainsi que Harry ajouta un de ses doigts près de l'érection de Draco, étirant encore plus l'intimité du roux. Il se lubrifia un maximum avant d'entrer son propre sexe. L'entrée fut difficile mais il y parvint tout de même, les faisant frémir tout les trois. Les deux érections en Aaron restèrent immobiles un instant, le temps que le roux se fasse à l'intrusion. Une fois fait, il resserra ses chaires autour des deux membres, faisant crier le brun et le blond à l'unisson ce qui le fit doucement rigoler.

\- Allez-y

C'est alors que Draco et Harry s'enfoncèrent alternativement ne laissant jamais Aaron souffler une minute. Ils prirent possession de l'intimité du roux avec appétit. Les petits gémissement du roux devinrent des cris de plaisirs intense. Sa vue se brouilla tant ce qu'il subissait était divin. Quand il sentit les mouvements accélérer, il comprit que les deux autres étaient proches du point de non retour et pour les encourager il resserra à nouveau ses muscles autour d'eux les amenant directement à l'orgasme. Son sexe avait été réquisitionné par la main experte du blond qui le fit jouir un peu après eux. L'air s'emplit de leur souffle court et leurs corps étaient luisant de sueur mais ils restèrent étendu les uns contre les autres.

Quand leur respiration fut de nouveau calme, Aaron se releva sur ses coudes admirant son sperme sur le ventre plat de Draco. Les trois jeunes hommes se relevèrent en se regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On remet ça quand vous voulez les gars, _s'exclama le roux_

Le rire cristallin du brun envahit la pièce vite suivit par celui du blond. Aaron était aux anges et venaient de vivre une des plus belle baise de sa vie.

\- Finalement, on l'aura baisé ensemble Malfoy, _dit le brun_

\- C'est vrai Potter, mais je l'ai pénétré avant toi !

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là n'auront jamais finis de se battre !

Finis :D

Alors ? Ça vous à plu ? Une tite review ? :p

A la prochaine ;)


End file.
